Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad
Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad – organizacja podległa Doktorowi Robotnikowi, pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Złożona jest z dwóch najbliższych robotów Robotnika - Scratcha i Groundera. Poza nimi, niestałymi członkami grupy są Coconuts oraz inne roboty Robotnika pomagające w określonych planach. Głównym celem grupy jest schwytanie jeża Sonica oraz lisa Tailsa. Wokół działań grupy koncentruje się większość akcji odcinków serialu. Historia Utworzenie Nieznany jest dokładny czas powstania grupy, lecz jej utworzenie przedstawione jest w retrospekcji Sonica w pierwszym odcinku serialu, "Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad". Doktor Robotnik poszukiwał sposobu na pozbycie się jeża Sonica, który przeszkadzał mu nieustannie w planach podboju Mobiusa. Po zniszczeniu kolejnej jego armii robotów, naukowiec udał się do swojej bazy. Tam przystąpił do produkcji robota, który będzie silny, nieustraszony i inteligentny, wrzucając powiązane z cechami przymioty do wielkiej maszyny. Ta niestety nie zadziałała poprawnie, tworząc niemalże kompletne przeciwieństwo planów Robotnika - Scratcha. Robot był strachliwy i niezbyt mądry. Robotnik mimo wszystko zdecydował się na stworzenie jego kopii. Wrzucił jego pióro do maszyny, lecz w czasie produkcji Scratch przestawił dźwignię, która spowodowała drobne zmiany i zamiast jego kopii powstał Grounder. Pierwsza misja thumb|left|180px|Pierwsze spotkanie Scratcha i GrounderaPoczątki współpracy nie były udane. Scratch i Grounder kłócili się o względy Robotnika oraz przywództwo w grupie. Przerwał to sam zainteresowany, wysyłając roboty na pierwszą misję. Ich zadaniem było schwytanie Sonica i wezwanie Doktora Robotnika. Roboty udały się do miejsca, w którym jeż mógłby się pojawić. Próbowali zasadzek zarówno pomysłu Scratcha jak i Groundera, takich jak mur-pułapka czy wielki dół. Ostatecznie przypadkowe złapanie Tailsa pozwoliło na schwytanie Sonica, który oddał się robotom, aby ocalić przyjaciela. W działaniu robotów przeszkodził jednak Coconuts, który w poczuciu odrzucenia przez Robotnika najpierw próbował złapać Sonica na własną rękę, a następnie przeszkadzał w działaniu robotów poprzez związanie ich. Sonic wykorzystał to do ucieczki, a następnie pokrzyżował plany Doktora Robotnika i robotów, zderzając Egg-O-Matic z klatką z robotami. Misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ku oburzeniu Robotnika. Dalsza działalność Mimo niepowodzeń, Robotnik wciąż utrzymywał grupę w działaniu, wyznaczając im to samo zadanie. Roboty wciąż się kłóciły, lecz potrafiły współpracować gdy było to konieczne. W czasie niektórych misji do grupy dołączał Coconuts, lecz nie był on stałym członkiem. W niektórych odcinkach, pojawiali się nowi tymczasowi członkowie grupy. W odcinku "Slowwww Going", z S.S.S.S.S. Squad współpracowała Breezie, zaś w "Sonic's Song" robot Music Destroyer nie tylko należał do grupy, lecz został jej liderem. Przynależność do grupy innych robotów niż oryginalne ograniczała się do jednej misji, w czasie której zmieniali stronę lub zostawali zniszczeni. Misje kończyły się ostatecznie niepowodzeniem, lecz w ich trakcie cel był w różnym stopniu bliski realizacji. W innych mediach Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Członkowie S.S.S.S.S. Squadu, a także Coconuts, pojawili się jako przeciwnicy w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine - Coconuts jako czwarty, Grounder jako ósmy oraz Scratch jako dwunasty. Archie Comics Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad pojawił się także w serii komiksów wydawnictwa Archie Comics. W tymże, S.S.S.S.S. Squad został stworzony przez Doktora Robotnika po porażce Coconutsa. Oni również zostali pokonani, lecz wciąż służyli Robotnikowi. Po jego śmierci, do grupy dołączył Coconuts i we trójkę działali dla Mamuta Mogula. Po Super Genesis Wave, grupa działała dla jeżycy Breezie. Kategoria:Organizacje z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)